Hitchhike To Hong Kong
by Rio and Ritsuko
Summary: Two girls hitch a ride on the jeep, much to Sanzo's displeasure...or IS it? Some Yaoi IS hinted...and um...all that jazz.


****

DISCLAIMER: We…ARE Rio and Ritsuko. We—unfortunately—don't own Saiyuki. Gomen nasai.

****

Hitchhike to Hong Kong!

***/***/***/***/

It was another sandy day. The Sanzo-ikkou was driving through the desert. Just sky and sand as far as the eye can see. Goku and Gojyo, as usual, argued. Sanzo was irritated, as usual, and Hakkai had that...usual...creepy, yet warming, smirk. Yep. It was all same ol' same ol'. Nothing different...except...

Gojyo: Babes.

***

"Rio, why are you still doing that? There's nobody around!"

Rio was jabbing her thumbs side to side. "Hitchhiking was YOUR idea, genius!"

"Yeah but nobody's around to give us a lift! Let's just go..." Ritsuko sighed.

"Oh, all right! But, in a few minutes! Somebody might pass by!" Rio said as she continued her thumb jazz.

Ritsuko sat down next to their bags. Up ahead, she saw a dust cloud rolling in. Then a small figure, and a whirring noise. She jumped up. "A car!"

***

The jeep pulled up beside the two. "Konnichiwa!" Hakkai greeted.

"Where're you headed?" Ritsuko asked. Rio was still doing her thumb jazz. Ritsuko elbowed her.

"Itei!" She stopped and looked at the Sanzo-ikkou. XD "Hiya!"

Hakkai: "Anyway… we're heading west."

Ritsuko: "Could you give us a lift to Hong Kong? Our parents live there and we're completely lost! Could you help poor souls pretty, pretty, please?" Rio and Ritsuko put on puppy dog faces. ((Authors' Note: Rio: Rio's was cuter.// Ritsuko: Shut up.))

Hakkai: "Sanzo, what do you think?" ((What's the point in asking? We ALL know the answer...))

Sanzo: "No way." ((Alas! I was right!))

Goku, Gojyo, and Ritsuko: Why not? (Rio: Why the HELL not?)

Sanzo: "One of them is clearly a demon, and could have been sent by Kougaiji. (Rio: *thinking* _What type of cow?_) And you, *points to Ritsuko* I have no idea what the HELL you are, but your aura irritates me."

Ritsuko and Rio: *still puppy dog faces*

Sanzo: "And those faces never work."

Rio:_ Stupid old blonde. You don't smell so good yourself._

Hakkai: "I don't sense any threat from them. Hop in ladies."

Rio and Ritsuko jump up: "YAY!"

Sanzo: "Hakkai, you're dead."

Rio: "He looks alive to me..."

Hakkai: "Hong Kong'll only take a few days to get to. I think we can tweak our schedule a bit."

Gojyo motioned for both girls: "Hop on back here, sweet thangs."

Rio sat down between Ritsuko and Goku, and Ritsuko between Gojyo and Rio.

***

It was a boring drive. Rio was leaning out the back of the jeep, staring at the sand. Ritsuko amused herself by twirling some of her hair around her finger and letting it go. SPROING!

Rio started making popping noises with her mouth.

=POP=

…

=POP=

…

=POP=

Sanzo: "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!"

Rio: "All right! All right…sheesh."

**JAWS MUSIC** Rio slowly stuck her head in between Sanso and Hakkai's faces. **END MUSIC**

=POP=

Sanzo slammed the paper fan flat on Rio's face. Her hair stuck out from impact and a retangular red mark appeared on her face, from black bandana to chin.

Rio: T-T "Itei! Bakayarou!" *puts lips together for another pop*

Sanzo: "Next time you die!" *pulls back hammer on gun*

Rio: "MEEP!" *hides behind Goku* "Jerk ass!" *hides*

Ritsuko reaches up to turn on the radio. Sanzo growls but she ignores him.

Click. Weird music plays...

Everyone: O.O WTF??

Ritsuko turns the knob.

Static.

Turning of the knob.

Rock music.

Rap.

Hip hop.

Country.

Boy band. (Rio: Why do boy bands...sound like girls?)

Heavy metal.

Finally, Techno.

Both girls bobbed their heads to the music. Suddenly, the music stops.

Ritsuko: "Hey!"

Sanzo: That crap is giving me a headache.

They both (Rio and Ritsuko) slumped in their seats. So, Gojyo tried his hand at killing boredom.

Gojyo: How about I take you two ladies out for a good time in the next town?  


Rio: How about you take your mom for a good time?

Gojyo: …*turns to Ritsuko* And you?

Ritsuko: ...sorry…but no.

Gojyo: Come on! You know you can't resist me.

Rio: You can't resist your mom.

Gojyo: Come on!

Rio: Why don't you ask the green man up there?! I bet Hakkai'll show you the time of your pathetic, worthless, boring life. Right Hakkai? You'll show him…stuff.

Hakkai: ^_^;; *blush*

Gojyo: …*blush*

Rio leans over to Ritsuko: *whisper, whisper* ~~ He knows he can't resist the green. ~~

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
